Wine Red
by Little Patch of Heaven
Summary: *Final Fantasy 7 Crossover* He had never met anyone as blindingly bright as the beautiful young woman with the black ribbon tied in her hair. Kyoya/? TamaHaru
1. Prologue

_This is a very random idea I had, but I simply had to do it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, I really have no clue what direction this story will take. Please review, I would like to see what you think so far._

_**Disclaimer: **This is a crossover with Ouran High School Host Club and Final Fantasy 7. I don't own either of those stories, plots, events, nor characters....however much I want to._

* * *

**~ Prologue ~**

**--**

It had been accidental – _really, it had_ – their meeting. Or maybe it had been that crazy little thing called _fate_.

Whatever the reason Kyoya Ootori had come to know that beautiful young woman who seemed to come from a completely different world – sometimes, he felt that was less of a figure of speech and more of the actual truth – whatever the cause, he couldn't seem to stay away from her.

All the time he spent with her – all those days, minutes, seconds….had it been months now? – he felt it harder and harder to let go of her. She was like a poison, a drug; the more he received, the more he wanted.

But really, **poison**…**drug**….those weren't appropriate words to describe her.

She was a **_flower_**. Yes, a flower – what kind, he wasn't sure. Even after all of those hours spent listening to her talk of the sweet-smelling plants, he still was unable to discover a flower appropriate to associate with her.

Yes, she was a flower….a lovely creature that had the natural ability to brighten any room, lighten up any bad day….and he…..he simply wasn't.

No, Kyoya Ootori was not like that; actually, he was more of the opposite. While he smiled with hidden meanings, masked deceit….she smiled with a brightness equivalent with the sun.

Whether it had been an accident, or even fate…the two didn't mix – light and dark, ying and yang – and it wasn't right that they should spend so much time yearning for the other.

She didn't belong with someone like him……

…..it wasn't fair to pair that shining creature with someone such as him….

_….who bled black ink._

_**--**_


	2. Unexpected Meeting

_Yay, this got favored AND put on someone's alert list. That made me very happy. However, no one reviewed, and that made me a little sad. Please review! I can not stress this enough! On with the next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Either. Ouran. Nor. FF7. There, got it?_

* * *

**_~ Chapter One: Unexpected Meeting ~_**

**_----_**

Seven years had passed since the Host Club at Ouran High School had been disbanded.

Seven years since he had graduated, seven years since he had actually spent days without constantly worrying about work, the company resting on his shoulders – granted, not the one he had originally wanted and strived for – money and finance issues, or all three.

Seven years since…

…since what exactly? What had he really been expecting after high school? Had he really foolishly believed those care-free days – the ones where he had pretended that he wasn't laughing, the ones where he had had to hide his smile – could last forever?

Had Tamaki rubbed off on him that much?

The man sighed heavily; leaning back in his chair, he set down the picture that had originated all these rampant thoughts. Seven people stood in the picture, each one of them someone he instantly recognized: Tamaki Suoh, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, Morinosuka Takashi, Haniozuka Mitskuni, Haruhi Fujioka, and he himself, Kyoya Ootori.

It was a day he remembered quite well, actually. It was the day the Host Club had come to an end, the same day the he and Tamaki had graduated. (As well, it was the day that Haruhi's true gender had finally been publicly announced to the student body of Ouran High School, much to the dismay of many girls.)

That day, the former graduates Mori and Hunny – thought he went by Mitsukuni more often now, usually only called Hunny by the former Host Club members – had returned, and the former King of the Host Club had insisted on capturing the moment of film.

The picture, though, had had to be taken many times.

(_"Get away from my daughter, you fiends!" "Hunny, I can't see your face!" "Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, stop making weird faces!"_)

The picture Kyoya now looked at was probably the only one that had actually turned out rather well. Though he could see that both he and Haruhi looked extremely annoyed, and the twins had still managed to put up moose antlers behind Tamaki's head.

The black-haired man smirked, and glanced over at the clock. He figured he could manage to escape for an hour, and made his way to the door.

----

Kyoya was trapped in his thoughts as he walked through a park near his office. The park wasn't very crowded, though children and couples were still fairly common; it was a place he was quite familiar with. A utopia almost; the place he escaped to when work became too much for him.

It was because he was thinking that he wasn't watching where he was going, and suddenly crashed into someone who also hadn't been watching where they were going. As a result, the man lost his balance and fell back hard to the ground.

Only the ground wasn't as hard as he had expected, and he felt his hands sink into soft dirt that he was sure was currently ruining his suit.

With a soft curse and a louder groan, Kyoya glanced up at the young woman standing above him. She was beautiful and looked to be around his age, but also was rather strange.

It wasn't how she dressed; she wore a simple pink tee-shirt and blue jeans that hugged her curves nicely.

What was odd was her hair. Her long brunette locks had been pulled back into a rope braid with a black ribbon; her long bangs almost seemed to defy gravity before framing her face on either sides, making him wonder how much hair gel she used each day. Two spiraling curls also framed her lovely face on either side. An odd hairstyle, but somehow, it seemed to look very natural on her.

"The flowers!" she gasped suddenly, and he raised an eyebrow before glancing behind him. He had indeed landed on a small garden full of beautiful flowers, many of them now crushed after braking his fall.

Kyoya stood, brushing the dirt off of his pants before turning to see the woman still staring sadly at the damaged plants. "I'm sorry," Kyoya said as he followed her gaze to the crushed flowerbed. "Were they yours?"

"No…" The woman shook her head. "But they were so beautiful; it's sad to see something beautiful be destroyed like that." She glanced up at him, her bright, green eyes staring into his dark ones. "But I caused you to fall, and you probably ruined your suit. I'm terribly sorry."

"It's quite alright," he replied simply, with the shake of his hand. Although this woman dressed as a commoner, he knew he couldn't quite rule out the possibility that she was someone worth helping. And so, he continued with, "It was also my fault. To apologize, why don't I take you to lunch?"


End file.
